


"Pick Me Up"

by iknowanicegirl



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Markjin, Romance, Smut, onenightstand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowanicegirl/pseuds/iknowanicegirl
Summary: Jinyoung just had an aweful breakup. He needs a distraction and a one night stand will just do. But he didn't know he'll have to endure a 3-hour train ride just to get what he needs.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	"Pick Me Up"

**Author's Note:**

> this one shot is previously posted in aff already. I just want to share it here too. I hope you guys will like it :)

**_Jinyoung_** didn't think of himself as the _hopeless romantic_ kind when it comes to love. Never did he set any standard that someone has to meet first before he starts dating him. Never did he fill his mind with certain _imagines_ which could be compared to those scenes in some romantic films and the like. For him, dating is just a phase which one should be able to experience a least once in his life. But if someone is lucky, then he or she might meet person they want to settle with. Well, he also knows luck is not for everyone. And maybe this time, luck isn't on his side.

He stares at his phone, at the photo in his phone, to be more specific. The more he looks at the smile the guy beside him was wearing while having his arms wrapped around him, Jinyoung feels as if his guts are wrenching. It's like he's about to throw up but he tried to keep his shits together. No way in hell is he creating a scene for everyone to see only to have himself embarrassed. He's a frequent customer of this bar. Surely, he doesn't want to have judging eyes looking at him the next time he goes here. 

Why was he here again? _Oh. Right._ To distract himself. He needs a distraction, something or _someone_ to help him get his mind off of things he would like to stop thinking about because he shouldn't anymore. He has this strong need to make himself feel better again because he is sick of feeling like shit. He owes this one to himself, Jinyoung thinks as he tried to look for a waiter to ask for another bottle of beer.

But as he looks around, his eyes landed on this guy who is seated at the stool by the bar's counter. Those eyes were directed at him too. Even from a distance, Jinyoung is certain that the blonde is staring at him too. That is enough to get his attention and now he can't avert his eyes from him. Instead, he just tried to take in the sight. The blonde is wearing a black turtle neck sweater which is hugging his body frame perfectly. He's not what you can call thick and buff, but it's enough to call him _sexy_. In fact, he's his type of sexy... not that he has a type but, maybe he just realized it now. That, or he could be just drunk.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when his phone rang. And upon reading the caller's id, Jinyoung could only mutter a sharp curse under his breath, turning his phone over. He grabbed a fistful of his hair and kept his head down, almost burying his face in his hands.

"Excuse me, sir?" 

Jinyoung lifted his head up when he felt someone tapping on his shoulder. When he looked up, he saw one of the waiters placing a glass of beer on his table. He was just about to ask when the waited gestured towards the counter. "It's from that guy over there." And when he turned his head towards the direction of the bar's counter, his eyes were met by the blonde. And Jinyoung would be lying if he says he isn't thrilled to hear this. So grabbing his coat and taking the glass of beer with him, Jinyoung stood up from his seat and casually made his way towards the blonde. He stopped when he reached his spot and regarded with a smile before sitting on the stool right next to his. 

"Hey there." Jinyoung opted to greet first since technically, it was the blonde who made the first move by giving him a glass of beer. This is just fair, he thinks.

"Hey."

And as soon as Jinyoung hears how his voice sounded like, his impression of him being _sexy_ only heightened. The blonde's voice is almost arousing, with it being deep and a bit hoarse... it makes Jinyoung imagine how it would feel having him deep down his throat. Okay, that thought might be too much but, Jinyoung's drunk self can't feel any embarrassment. 

Jinyoung wasn't able to stop himself from checking out the blonde. His eyes roamed up and down the latter's body, taking it all in. Maybe small and lean is the new sexy in his vocabulary. His eyes travelled from the blonde's chest, to his flat stomach, and his... Jinyoung felt the need to bite his lips as he eyed what the blonde has in between his semi-parted legs. He's wearing tight hugging jeans and Jinyoung can't help but wonder what that piece of fabric is hiding beneath it. 

He was suddenly brought back to his senses when he heard the sound of someone clearing his throat. Now his eyes are back at the blonde's. He has this uneven smile and Jinyoung might be drunk cause he thinks it only makes the blonde look even more sexier. 

"Can I get a name?" The blonde asked.

Running his tongue along the strip of his bottom lip, Jinyoung answered. "Whatever you want to call me tonight."

▣═════▣∘◦∘◦❦◦∘◦∘▣═════▣

"What the fuck-" Jinyoung wasn't able to keep his mouth shut as a loud groan escaped his lips. He wants to keep as quiet as possible but the blonde is doing a good job grinding against him. Their crotches are touching and he is starting to hate the feel of their jeans' fabric. 

He's getting hard and he's pretty sure the guy who's sucking his tongue right now is too. "So good." He heard him say as he was pushed against the sink almost making him sit on it. Jinyoung's one hand is holding on the edge of the tile and his other hand is grabing a fistful of the blonde's locks. 

Jinyoung isn't sure if he can recall each thing which happened and led them both here, inside the bar's restroom, with both their coats long dropped and disregarded on the tiled floor, kissing and sucking each other's faces like there's no tomorrow. His last _close to_ clear memory was him batting his eyelashes at the blonde while they both seated back at the bar's counter. The next thing he knew, he's sucking the blonde's tongue. But is he complaining? Feeling the blonde's hand now palming his bulge, Jinyoung's mind seemed to shout, _the hell not!_

It feels so good and Jinyoung was just about to tell the blonde to open his zipper and put his damn hand inside his pants, when the door suddenly opened and inside went a random guy who looks a bit shocked with what he just saw. Then came the disgust. The guy didn't say a word and just proceeded to do his business and that made them both pull away from each other for a bit.

"Well, that was-"

"-embarrassing." Jinyoung finished the blonde's sentence with a whisper making the latter laugh. And contrast to the sound of his voice, the blonde's laugh a lot lighter. It doesn't make sense.

Clearing his throat, Jinyoung spoke when the guy who was peeing already went out. "As much as I want to kiss you again, I don't think this will be a good place to do that with all the possible interruptions."

"Right." The blonde said, and it was short and low and almost quiet. The latter's eyes averted his, but before he could even say anything, Jinyoung decided to continue.

"Would you like to do this somewhere else?" 

Hell yeah, he's being a hoe. But Jinyoung is still in his right mind to not let a hottie like this guy, just pass him by. He needs a distraction, and judging by how this guy looks and _fuck_ how this guy kisses, Jinyoung is sure he's the best distraction he could get tonight. 

Jinyoung fished his phone from his jeans' back pocket and found that he has new messages. He ignored the first few ones and only read what is from his friend. [Bambam: He's still outside our apartment. If he doesn't leave, I'll call the cops] This made Jinyoung roll his eyes, and that came with a heave of sigh.

Looking back at the blonde who seemed to be watching him, as if waiting, Jinyoung asked, "Your place, then?"

It took almost a minute with the blonde just staring at him like he's contemplating on something far more serious than a simple question which can be answered by a _yes_ or _no_. Jinyoung almost thought that he'll be hearing the blonde calling this off, saying that it's not happening. He even almost prepared himself for the disappointment and frustration he would feel if the blonde says _no_ to him.

But then... "Okay." The blonde said. And then, he saw him getting their coats which they dropped on the floor the second they entered the restroom a while ago. Handing him his coat and making him wear it, the blonde talked. "But we need to run fast." _Run?_ His brows must be furrowed as he stares at the latter who is now wearing his own coat. "Or else we'll miss the train."

▣═════▣∘◦∘◦❦◦∘◦∘▣═════▣

Jinyoung didn't ask anything. As soon as they got outside the bar, they started running with the blonde leading the way. They were running hand in hand, since the blonde hasn't let go of his hand ever since they went out of the restroom. As they ran down the street, Jinyoung gazes up at the night sky where he could see tiny snowflakes falling. He figured he should've brought his cap or at least his bonnet. He would surely hate having snow on his hair.

The blonde probably bought them tickets and Jinyoung is too drunk to care _maybe_ but the next thing he knew is they're inside the train with the blonde making him sit down. Jinyoung complied but as soon as he was sitting down, he pulled on the latter's hand, making him plop down on the seat all so suddenly and then Jinyoung was back to kissing him again. He leaned towards the blonde so much closer that his body was almost covering the latter's. He sucked his bottom lip and when the blonde moaned, Jinyoung took his chance to stick his tongue inside his warm mouth. He used his knees to lift himself up and straddled the blonde who is almost whimpering beneath him. This made Jinyoung smirk against their kiss as his one hand pulled the blonde by his collar and his free hand runs against his hair.

Jinyoung feels like he was rewarded as soon as he felt the blonde kissing him with the same intensity, the same hunger. He almost squealed when he felt the blonde's hands running through his back and resting just on top of his peach. He felt how the blonde smirked against his lips before his hands squeezed both of his butt's cheeks. It was not what you can call a _gentle_ squeeze but, it's as if he's pinching someone's cheeks. Jinyoung knows he's probably flustered red right now as a few giggles came from his mouth. When the blonde's hands went up again, Jinyoung decided to drop his ass down so that he's sitting on the latter's lap. His crotch landed on the perfect spot, where he could also feel a growing bulge just beneath his own. He felt how the blonde tensed up a little when their _still_ covered crotches touched. When a moan escaped the blonde's mouth, Jinyoung felt the need to do something just to hear it again. So what Jinyoung did is to lift himself up a bit only to drop his ass back down allowing him to rub his crotch against the blonde's.

"Fuck-" hearing this was sexy as fuck and it only turns Jinyoung on, so much more.

He might've completely forgotten where they were, if not for the voice coming from the speaker telling them that they arrived at Yongsan Station. This reminded Jinyoung that he still doesn't know where they were going. Well, okay, they're heading to the blonde's place to go and fuck each other but, where exactly is that? Jinyoung opened his eyes while still not breaking the kiss and he could see how the blonde kept his eyes closed while still kissing him.

Pulling away ~~_hesitantly_~~ , Jinyoung opted to ask. "Aren't we getting off?"

The blonde looks like he's in a daze but he still managed to shake his head. "No, not yet." His hands remained on the side of his waist, caressing it gently. 

Jinyoung looked around. There's not much people since it's Christmas and people are expected to be at home already during this time. Looking back at the blonde again, he asked. "Well, how many stops do we make?"

"Three."

"So in the second station then?" The blonde shook his head. "The last one?"

"We'll get off at Osong Station."

Jinyoung shrugged. Then it'll take them approximately an hour before they get to the blonde's place. Well, he can endure that. "Okay." He was about to kiss the blonde again if only he didn't talk.

"And then we'll board another train to get to Iksan." Jinyoung wasn't able to react and yet the blonde talks again. "Then board another train to get to Seocheon."

"You live in Seocheon?" This time, he asked to which the blonde answered with a nod. "But that's three hours from Seoul!"

"Just two hours and thirty five minutes." 

"Including the time we'll use in walking to change trains?"

To this, the blonde had no answer to give, other than a small smile which seems to be a combination of a guilty and apologetic smile.

Jinyoung just heaved a sigh as he removed himself from straddling the blonde. He can't believe this. What he wants is a good fuck, not a long train ride. _What the fuck._ A seemingly harsh sigh escaped from his lips before he could even stop himself. He looked at his watch, it's ten minutes before 10 pm. It's a bit late, but maybe he could still catch a train back to Seoul when they reached the next station. 

Jinyoung was still thinking things through when he heard the blonde clear his throat. "Hey... are you mad?"

He wants to answer him that _yes,_ he is mad. But... will he have a valid reason to give the guy? Well okay, it's not like he should be glad to find out that he needs to endure a three-hour train ride just to get the one-night-stand he wants but... is it an enough reason to get mad?

Frowning and crossing his arms, he just asked the blonde. "Why didn't you tell me you live _this_ far from Seoul?" He gave him a side glance and with that, he saw how the blonde was curling his lips up.

"You didn't ask."

And now he's telling himself that he shouldn't be annoyed with the blonde's response because true to it, Jinyoung really failed to ask the guy. _Great. So it's my fault now._ Jinyoung thinks to himself. 

Turning his head to face the blonde, Jinyoung took his time staring at him. Okay. It is clear that he wants this guy to fuck him real good tonight. That's not debatable. But a three-hour train ride? Can he really endure that? Well sure, they can just make out with each other but will they do that for three hours? Might as well have sex in the train, which they definitely cannot do, of course! 

Maybe he took a longer time thinking, and now he sees the blonde's eyes trying to avert his gaze. "Uhm, I-"

"But you still want this?" Jinyoung asked, cutting what the blonde was supposed to say, whatever that is. 

"Huh?"

"This." Jinyoung repeated. "You still want us to have a one-night-stand. Correct?"

The blonde looks like he was taken aback for a moment. But he gets himself back on track. "Well, I am not one to refuse-"

"Then, okay."

"What _okay_?"

" _Okay_. Let's wait until we get to your place." Jinyoung just said before sitting more properly this time.

Jinyoung did intend to keep quiet for the time that they were in the train. He's really not a fan of talking, unless he's with Bambam because that boy doesn't know how to shut up and somehow was able to talk him into being almost as talkative as him. But now, Jinyoung doesn't think him and this blonde right here should have a small or casual talk or something. He's just waiting until he gets fucked by the guy. He's expecting nothing more.

But it looks like the blonde has something else in mind because just a minute after, he is talking to him again.

"By the way, I am Mark." Jinyoung repeats the name in his mind but he didn't respond. He just stared at the hand the blonde was lending out. It figures that his name sounds foreign since he doesn't look like a native korean. "Uhm.." he heard him say again, still holding his hand out which Jinyoung still isn't taking. "Won't I be getting a name?"

Jinyoung turns his face away. "You don't need to get one. I told you, you can call me however you like later."

"You did say that but..." The blonde- _Mark_ checked his watch. "...that is not yet for the next two hours. How will I be calling you then?"

"We don't need to talk." He thriftly said.

This made the blonde- err, _Mark_ frown at him. "Why not?"

Jinyoung felt the need to sigh so he did. "Because we're just here to have a one-night-stand. That, and nothing more. So talking is not necessary. Save it for later."

A couple of seconds with the blo- _Mark_ staring at him like what he heard from him is something difficult to understand. He heard a sigh from him before he heard him talk again. "Talking might not be necessary as you say but... it's not like we can do anything else."

Jinyoung chose not to respond. But Mark is maybe having a hard time to shut his mouth up. He's done better when they were kissing. 

"Come on." Mark spoke yet again. "It's just your name I am asking... not your hand for marriage." 

Jinyoung wanted to roll his eyes at him, but decided against it. Instead, he convinced himself that answering to Mark's question will be better than ignoring him until he can't anymore. Heaving another sigh, Jinyoung finally answered. "It's Jinyoung." But his brows furrowed when he saw Mark lending his hand out again. 

"A handshake would be nice." Mark said while smiling at him. Jinyoung just decided to take the handshake he's offering just to get it over with. "Nice to meet you, Jinyoung. So how old are you?" Maybe Mark saw how he's glaring at him so the blonde continued. "I just think I need to know because I don't want to sleep with anyone who is too young."

"Do I look like a kid to you?"

"I am twenty six. And you are?"

"Twenty five." 

Mark nodded. "You live in Seoul?" Jinyoung's turn to nod. "Are you working or still studying?"

"Are we really having a _getting-to-know-you_ kind of talk right now?" Mark was about to answer but Jinyoung didn't let him. "Cause _that_ I think is not necessary."

"Let me ask again, why not?"

Jinyoung faced the blonde again. "Because we are only going to have sex. I just want to get fucked tonight and I am hoping you could deliver. Nothing more than that. So this talk is not necessary, don't you think?"

"What's wrong with wanting to know someone who I'm gonna have sex with?"

"All you need to know is that I'm not a person who has a criminal tendency so the chance of you getting killed or robbed off by me is zero percent. Do you feel safe enough now? Can we stop talking now?"

Jinyoung might've talked too fast that he's just literally blabbering. But he didn't expect Mark would look at him like he just said something which is... not stupid. But then the blonde shook his head, ruffling his blonde hair in the process. "I don't think I could let a complete stranger walk inside my house."

"Isn't that what having a one-night-stand is about? Fucking a stranger?"

"But the train ride is too long to just let you remain a stranger to me, you know?"

"Would you rather have it that I get off the train at the next station?"

"No, of course not. But at least let me know you a bit better? Is that really a bad thing?"

Jinyoung sighed yet again. "But this is not how one-night-stands usually go."

"Well is this still like the usual one-night-stands you had? Sitting in the train for almost three hours, beside the guy you're about to fuck?" 

Jinyoung hates it that the blonde has a point. Rolling his eyes, he asked. "Alright, what do you even want to know about me?"

Mark shrugged. "Anything you're willing to tell me. I can ask questions and if you don't want to answer it then just say the safeword _gray_." 

"Why is there a need for a safeword?"

"Well it's because I now have the idea that you are not a fan of having small talks like this so... I don't want you walking out on me. This will help me stay in the safe side." Jinyoung just shrugged. "So, can I start asking questions now?"

"Alright."

Mark stopped for a few seconds to think. "Alright. Why were you at the bar a while ago?"

"Gray." This made the blonde frown. "What? You said I could use the safe word." Mark still has something to say but Jinyoung cut him off. "Next question."

"Okay. Are you single?"

"Gray."

"Hey, don't I need to know that? For all I know you could be married and-"

"Gray."

Mark looks confused. "I didn't even ask a question, though?" The blonde sighed. "What questions can I ask you then?"

"Something which is not personal."

There's the frown on Mark's face. "Like what? Like your favorite movie or something?"

"Still gray." He quickly said. 

This time Mark's face is really crumpled. "I'm getting this feeling that you really don't want to talk about anything."

Jinyoung lost count of how many times has he rolled his eyes, yet, he does it again. "Let me ask you then." He thought for a few seconds before asking. "If you had ten million won, what would you do?"

The straight face Mark is showing almost made Jinyoung laugh. The blonde clearly looks disappointed. "Only this kind of questions?" 

Jinyoung nodded. "Yes. So... your answer?"

This is the first time he saw Mark roll his eyes but Jinyoung refrained from laughing and waited for the blonde to answer.

▣═════▣∘◦∘◦❦◦∘◦∘▣═════▣

It was when they got off at Iksan Station when his phone rang. Jinyoung's face crumpled after reading the caller's id. _Why the fuck is he still calling me?_ Pissed off, Jinyoung declined the call. When he looked at Mark, he saw that the blonde is staring at him. Then again, his phone rang.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Mark asked.

Mentally rolling his eyes, Jinyoung gestured for the blonde to wait a bit as he pressed the answer button.

"Jinyoung-"

"Will you stop calling me? Please!" He told Jihoon. He heard how he tries to speak but no, Jinyoung is not listening to any of it this time. "We're done. We're fucking through, Jihoon. Isn't that one clear yet?"

"But I just-"

"Stop this, please. Can you stop treating me like something you can just get anytime you need me? Can you stop looking at me like something you rightfully have when it's just not the fucking case? Jihoon, I am done with all these. I am done with us and I am done with you. Don't bother me again."

When he ended the call, Jinyoung felt a huge lump in his throat which he needed to swallow. Once again, he was reminded of the hurt he was desperately trying to get off his chest even for a short time. He bites his lips to prevent himself from sobbing. He doesn't want to cry anymore. He shouldn't.

"Hey?" 

The sound of Mark's voice calling his name almost made Jinyoung jump. Thank God he didn't. He turned to face the blonde and Jinyoung hated the kind of look Mark was giving him. There's a hint of concern, worry and the thing he hated the most.... pity.

Jinyoung walked towards Mark. "Aren't we getting in?"

"Wait. Are you okay?" Mark asked and Jinyoung wasn't able to answer. "Who called?"

This time Jinyoung shook his head. "Gray."

"But I just want to know if you're okay and-"

"Gray."

"Jinyoung, it's just-"

"Gray."

"Are you always this closed?" Mark asked him, frustratedly. "You know... I just..." Mark could do nothing but sigh.

The blonde fell quiet and just got inside the train. Of course, Jinyoung followed and sat quietly beside him. Slowly, guilt was washing through Jinyoung. Mark has his eyes closed as the train starts to move. It'll only take them 35 minutes before the they reach Seocheon. It's quarter before 12. 

Ten minutes has passed and Mark still isn't talking. Jinyoung feels so bad right now. His heart feels heavy already after taking that phonecall, but now having Mark like this, it's making his heart feel heavier. Heaving a silent sigh. Jinyoung opened his mouth to talk. 

"I met Jihoon a year and a half ago. He's two years older than me so he's twenty five that time. By the first time we met, we just clicked and from then on, we started dating. It was just like how usual relationships go. Jihoon is not the perfect kind of boyfriend and we do fight sometimes but we resolve it together. Until that time that I saw him with a little boy, and a woman who is carrying a small baby girl." Jinyoung stopped for a moment. "He failed to tell me that he was married before we started dating. I didn't know he has a family."

Mark is not saying anything yet but he's listening.

"But you know what is worse than that?" He asked without waiting for an answer. "It is that even after learning about it, I still held onto him. I knew what I was doing, I was destroying a family, but my selfishness got the better of me and chose to continue whatever we had that time. Until there came a time that his wife found out and she lashed out on me, calling me things, and of course I can't fight back because none of what she's saying is wrong. I did try and destoy their family."

"Jinyoung-"

"But the good thing there is, that incident finally woke me up. It made me realize the wrong that I have been doing. And that made me decide on ending things with Jihoon."

It was minute after when Mark spoke. Squeezing his hand, he heard him say, "You see, sometimes people tend to settle for what is there, failing to realize that they deserve so much more than that."

▣═════▣∘◦∘◦❦◦∘◦∘▣═════▣

It was almost 12:30 am when they reached the street where Mark's apartment is. 

They were walking side by side, quietly. After their talk in the train, they both seem to feel more comfortable in the silence. Jinyoung was just following Mark when someone called on the blonde. Jinyoung sees a woman, maybe in her mid or late fourties, waving at probably Mark, standing by the door of a house which seems to host a gathering or something.

"You came home late, tonight." The woman said when she reached them. "Why don't you come and join us in celebrating? You can bring your friend here."

Mark politely declined saying they need to get going so the woman just told him to wait. After a few minutes, she went back outside holding a few food containers. Mark thanked her and off they went.

"Thanks to her and her family, I don't need to cook food for myself during Christmas day." Mark laughs.

"Why only for yourself? Where's your family?"

"Gray." Mark said and Jinyoung widens his eyes thinking he might have just asked a sensitive question but the blonde laughed already. "Okay, I'm just kidding. To answer your question, my mom and sister are in L.A. My dad dies when I was ten so there's only the four of us."

"Four? You, your sister and your mom. Who's the other one?"

"My sister's daughter." Mark answered while opening his apartment's door. "Let's go inside?"

The inside of the apartment looks like how apartment units usually look like. There's not much furnitures. Just a grey couch, t.v. and small coffee table in the living room; he could see the kitchen which is not too big, just enough for one person's use; and he could also see that there's one bedroom. It's just a small space but he thinks it is enough for Mark.

The blonde headed straight to the kitchen as he tells him to sit on the couch and wait for the coffee he's going to make for them. But Jinyoung didn't do just that. As he stared at Mark who has his back facing him as the older makes coffee, Jinyoung felt something warm creeping inside his heart. But before he could give more attention to it, Jinyoung shakes his head and took big paces until he reached Mark's spot.

Throwing his unwanted thoughts out, Jinyoung pressed himself forward so his chest touches Mark's back and reached his hands to tug on Mark's jeans.

"Wait, Jin-" Just in time that Mark turned to face him, Jinyoung captured his lips with his. He recalled the feeling he has back when they were inside the bar's restroom, and when they have just gotten inside the train in Seoul. He wants that kind of heat. He needs it.

His hands fumbled with the button of Mark's jeans. He impatiently unbuttoned it and opened the zipper. Just then he felt Mark's hand stopping him from reaching for his crotch. "Wait."

"What?" He impatiently asked. "I've already waited long enough, Mark. I don't have much patience left. Fuck me or I'll just leave."

He sees how Mark hesitates and Jinyoung hates that so he latched on the blonde's lips again but then Mark pulled away for the second time, making Jinyoung lose his patience.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You said you still wanted to do this?!"

"I do." Mark said, and that came with an exasperated sigh. The blonde is still holding both of his wrists. "Alright. Let's go to my room." That, and Mark was walking to his room, taking him as well.

Jinyoung felt something in his chest again and wanting to ignore it, he quickly pounced on Mark again the moment he closed the door. He kissed him sloppily, hungrily and messily. His hands roamed around the blonde's chest, and arms and waist. He kept on walking backwards until the back of his knee hit the bed. Carelessly, he sat on the bed, pulling Mark with him. He reached for Mark's sweater and whined, "Take this off, now." And Mark did before kissing him again.

But then they heard a phone ringing.

And it's not Jinyoung's.

"Wait, Jin-"

"No." Jinyoung refused and kept on kissing the blonde only to be interrupted yet again by the phone ringing.

Pulling away, Mark spoke. "I'm sorry but I need to take this." Standing up, Mark kissed his forehead. "I'll be back." He said before heading outside the room.

Jinyoung remained seated on the bed before he heard Mark's laugh from outside. 

_"Merry Christmas too, Mom, Tammy."_ Jinyoung heard him. _"Can I talk to my favorite niece?"_

Jinyoung sat there, listening to how Mark talked to his niece and again, his heart felt that warmth. But Jinyoung refuses to allow himself to feel this kind of warmth again. Heck, this is not what he needs. What he needs is heat. And he thought Mark could give him that. Grabbing his coat, Jinyoung stood up and made his way outside the bedroom. But when he opened the door, Mark was right in front of him as if he's about to go inside.

"Jinyoung, I'm sorry about that. It's just my sister and-" Mark stopped, probably after noticing that Jinyoung is already wearing his coat. "Where are you going?"

"Leaving." Jinyoung quickly answered before walking past Mark. 

"Leaving? At this hour?"

"I can still catch a train."

"But it's not safe and-"

"Mark." Jinyoung called him, with a serious tone. "I'm leaving."

"But why?"

"Because this is not what I was expecting!" Jinyoung answered, not being able to stop himself from turning and facing Mark. "This is not what I was expecting, Mark. Alright?! You were supposed to be an asshole sitting at the bar's counter waiting to get laid tonight. You were supposed to be an asshole who will just fuck me senselessly until I forget how shitty I felt today. You were supposed to be an asshole who will ask me to leave tomorrow morning without even getting to remember my name correctly. You were supposed to be just that, Mark." Jinyoung exhaled. "But you weren't." He shakes his head. "And this is not what I signed up for."

Jinyoung turned to leave but only after two steps, Mark was already grabbing his arm making him turn and face him again. "Then what is it that you signed up for?" Mark asked. "What is it that you want, Jinyoung? What do you really want?"

And there, Jinyoung felt it... a sinking feeling in his chest. He sighed. "I... I d-don't know."

Mark's hand slid down his arm, until he's holding his hand. "Then, stay. Just stay here, maybe I could help you figure it out?" Jinyoung couldn't answer so he just stared at Mark's hand holding his. He saw how Mark let go of his hand. "If it will make you feel better and safe... I will not touch you. I promise."

Meeting the blonde's wary eyes, Jinyoung laughed. "Funny cause I had every desire to be touched by you in any possible way just a few hours ago, back at the bar."

Mark gave him an uncertain smile. "Well... things changed?"

Jinyoung nodded while smirking. "Things changed."

▣═════▣∘◦∘◦❦◦∘◦∘▣═════▣

"So we're just sleeping, then." Jinyoung says, while him and Mark were laying on the bed, beside each other. 

"Don't sound too disappointed, okay?" Mark laughed even after Jinyoung hit him with a pillow.

Jinyoung laughed too before staring at the ceiling where a few glow in the dark stars are. It amuses him to see this side of Mark. Who'd thought a twenty six year old guy would have glow in dark stars on his bedroom's ceiling?

"I realized one thing." Jinyoung said, still staring at the stars. From the side of his eyes, he saw Mark turning his face towards him. Jinyoung continued. "This setup is not fitted for one-night-stands. You live so far from where you usually pick your guys up. You don't even have a car. You can't expect your looks to _always_ make it easy for you to convince someone to take a three-hour train ride with you. This is all so incovenient."

"I know." Mark answers. "Which is why I don't do this kind of things."

"What kind of things?"

"This. One-night-stand."

This time, Jinyoung turned to his side so he could face Mark. "B-but... how..." Jinyoung exhaled. "Were you really expecting that all through out the night, back at the bar, that we would just bat our eyelashes without even having the slightest want to fuck each other? Then why did you give me a drink?"

Mark's brows furrowed. "A drink?"

"Yeah. The glass of beer the waiter gave me. He said it's from you. You mean to say you flirted without the intention of having sex with me?"

"I didn't give you a drink, though." Mark answered while smiling at him as if he finds him amusing. "You did get my attention the moment I saw you at the bar but... like what you said, one-night-stands are incovenient for the kind of set up that I have so... I was just silently hoping that you're a frequent customer there and that I could one day get a more proper chance to introduce myself."

"What?" Jinyoung asked through confused eyes. "You didn't give me that beer?" Mark shook his head. "Then who did?"

Mark shrugs but didn't lose his smile. "Does it even matter?"

Jinyoung can't help but smile as well. Scooting closer to Mark, he sinks into the older's arms. "No, it doesn't."

Mark holds him close, wrapping his arms around him, and kissed his hair gently. "Glad to hear that."

**Author's Note:**

> So that's about it. I hope this isn't a waste of your time. Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
